


初次见面

by Nothingyyy



Category: Steve Rogers/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 老处男史蒂夫在一次复联的聚会中，遇到了一个神秘女子(Loki)，初次见面就搞到了床上，但是史蒂夫总觉得这个女人像谁……





	初次见面

"这边儿，大兵，你的方向感喂狗了吗？"Loki转身冲着Steve笑了一下，紫色的唇膏格外撩人，眼角微佻，黑色长发微卷，随意的搭在肩头，黑色吊带裙刚刚过膝，鞋跟不高，黑色的凉鞋带子开着，随意的耷拉在一边。

Steve对这种奔放肆意的感觉和精致禁欲的风格撞昏了头脑，像是两个不同方向的搬砖，朝他的左右脑各来了一下。理智告诉他应该拍开这个女人抓着自己领口的手，满脑袋的疑问和欲望却使他完全管不住自己的腿，复仇者的聚会还在持续升温，可能过段时间才会发现自己不见了。毕竟他也是个男人，虽然处男了这么多年但是基本的生理需求还是有的。

Loki不动声色的把Steve拉进了随便哪个房间里，在嘴唇上随意的亲了几口之后，双手挂在肩头，一只脚蹬掉了高跟鞋在大腿色情的磨蹭。

伸出舌头舔舔Steve的下巴，顺着脖子的来到了喉结处，轻咬了几口，留下一串水渍，感觉到怀里的人身体都僵直了，Steve机械的站在原地，比钢管都直，手脚完全不知道如何动作，胯下的玩意儿倒是听话的直愣愣杵在女人小腹的地方，不对，这完全不对，我应该没有见过她的，可是又感觉和陌生人不一样，是自己太过落伍了吗？还是现在的年轻人都是一个套路?

Loki满意的感觉到了Steve胯部的变化，顺势走了几步把他推到了浴室里。

"第一次吗？大兵，这可有点儿难得了。"Loki把Steve按在马桶上，自己跪在大理石地板上，旁边就是花洒，双手伸向了他的胯部，灵活的手指解开了皮带，身体前倾，含着拉链解开了裤头，"那你也没体会过这个吧？"

Loki隔着内裤轻咬了几口硕大的龟头，扒开了内裤，Steve坚挺的阴茎瞬间拍打在Loki脸上，Loki完全不介意，含着龟头，手指撸动着阴茎开始给他口交。

紫色的唇膏糊的到处都是，白色平角内裤上到处都是各种暧昧的痕迹，灵活的手指撸动着阴茎，嘴巴含着前端吞吐，舌头在前端反复打转，描绘着沟壑，嘴唇诱惑的亲了几下前端，手指也加快了速度。

"啊，嗯，"Steve粗重的喘息着，眯着眼睛享受着下体传来的陌生快感，完全失去了思考的能力，手指揉搓着Loki的头发，在柔顺的长发间随意游走，甚至顺着欲望按着她的头向下。Loki不知道什么时候打开了花洒，温水淋了两人一身，雾气在小小的浴室里弥漫，打湿的衣服贴在身上，把身体的曲线完全勾勒了出来。

Loki脱掉了自己的内裤，赤脚站在地板上，衣服紧紧贴在身上，跨坐在Steve身上，早已经湿哒哒的下体磨蹭着火热的阴茎，"Kiss me。"Loki低沉的嗓音在Steve耳边响起，双手摸上了结实的胸肌，"哇呜，身材不错。"发尾在他身上扫来扫去。

Steve猛的直起身来，有点急切的撕扯掉了自己的上衣，双手撕开了Loki胸前的衣服，隔着胸罩揉捏饱满的双峰，舌头伸进了对方嘴里，席卷了每一寸地方，笨拙却粗暴。

身下的阴茎早就被湿哒哒的液体打湿了，粗长的柱身在阴道口和阴蒂上反复磨蹭，"啊，"Loki满意的喘息了一声，摆动胯部示意他赶紧进来。

Steve缓慢的解开了Loki的胸罩扣，粗糙的手指揉捏着乳房，揉搓成各种形状，甚至伸出舌头在乳头上打转，含在嘴里一颗，反复研磨。阴茎猛的冲了进去，毫无征兆，撑开了饥渴的小穴。

"你太紧了，放松。"Steve皱皱眉头，这是他今晚说的第一句话了。

"Well，"Loki疼的抽了一口凉气，试图重新掌握控制权，开始缓慢的上下移动。

Steve却不给她这个机会，直接就着交合的姿势，把Loki抱了起来，Loki被惊的叫了一声，Steve却置若罔闻，径直走到花洒下面，按在墙上操了进去。

"啊——"水流了下来，Loki连眼睛都睁不开，被撞击的快感和疼痛交织着，让她尖叫了出来了出来。勉强能看见Steve俊郎的五官压制在自己头顶，像是一种保护的姿势，伏在自己身上，抱着她，一瞬间她就快哭出来了，或许是真的哭了，不过谁知道呢？水流从花洒里喷出来落在两人身上，谁知道呢？

Steve轻咬着Loki的嘴唇，浅尝辄止，下体却异常凶猛的在花穴里冲撞，像是野兽的本能，双手在光滑的皮肤上游走，怎么也摸不够，啪啪撞击的声音交织着喘息，水流和尖叫，在小小的浴室里回荡，Loki双腿被架在Steve腰上，穴口红肿，水流从交合处流过，是一种细微的快感，和疯狂的撞击性交完全不同，似乎是暗示着两人相爱。

阴茎顺畅的在阴道里进进出出，唇齿相交，肌肤紧紧贴合在一起，Loki的双乳在Steve胸膛上磨蹭着，极致的温存，阴茎啪啪的抽动着，在最深处故意逗留，研磨，一次次着重复着给两人无限快感的动作，青茎突突的跳动，被紧致火热的阴道紧紧咬着不放，肥沃的子宫近在咫尺，龟头不断攻城略地，冲了进去。


End file.
